


Тот, кто может все

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ratings: PG, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Минуты слабости, минуты печали, минуты восторга





	Тот, кто может все

Алек медленно помешивает ложкой горячий чай, вспоминая о том, как Вирджил привалился к стене и медленно сполз на пол — там, в гетто, за секунды до почти-катастрофы. Казалось, кто может быть беспомощнее папы римского, обычного мальчика, не отличающегося храбростью, и вдобавок заикающегося от волнения?  
Но граф Манчестерский в тот момент был гораздо беспомощнее.  
Алек тогда решил: если он будет находиться с графом и Анжеликой, то им не причинят вреда. Он же папа римский, он не допустит, чтобы с ними что-то произошло. Это же всего лишь девочка и мафусаил, организм которого отравлен серебром и морфием, даже предположить, будто бы они могли причинить ему вред, невозможно.  
Лучше было бы, если бы Вирджил покинул это место, но он даже шага пока что не мог сделать, чтобы не упасть.  
Как хорошо, что у дивана такая высокая спинка, и Вирджил, даже повернувшись, не увидит, как испуган Алек. Ему не хочется, чтобы Вирджил видел его сейчас.  
Алек старается не думать о том, что граф Манчестерский может прекрасно все слышать — приказы об уничтожении, крики сжигаемых ультрафиолетом мафусаилов, ругань солдат и их злые слова.  
Он перетащил бессознательного Вирджила на диван, и несколько минут смотрел на неподвижного мафусаила.  
Сила вампира, говорили ему наставники, в десять раз превышает человеческую. Они неимоверно быстры, и очень опасны. Настоящие монстры, которые владеют утраченными технологиями. Это же так несправедливо, говорили наставники, что все благословленное господом человечество лишено возможности использовать такие прогрессивные устройства. Так несправедливо, что человечество еще трепещет перед этими ночными кошмарами.  
Но люди, хотел тогда возразить Алек, разве люди не убивают других людей? Может быть, дело не в этом, и если перестать истреблять мафусаилов, и прислушаться к ним, то...  
Он даже почти услышал ответ наставника: не заболели ли вы, ваше преосвященство? Разве, будучи здоровым, стали бы вы сомневаться в деяниях инквизиции, спасающей человечество от кровососущих монстров?  
Мафусаилы ведь такие разные — совсем как люди. Кто-то хотел убить Алека, а кто-то спас, и говорил с ним мягко и приветливо. И его несостоявшиеся убийцы, и его спаситель — прекрасные, могущественные существа, способные испытывать те же чувства, что и люди.  
Это просто сон? Или это реальность?  
Во всем этом водовороте жестокости лицо Вирджила было таким безмятежным. Анжелика сидела за диваном, и не могла видеть, как Алек несколько раз провел дрожащей рукой по плечу Вирджила.  
Он умрет? Этот мафусаил, не сделавший ничего плохого, умрет?  
Если бы только было еще немного времени. Еще немного не растерзанного всем этим кошмаром времени.  
Алек тогда сказал бы этому прекрасному существу: граф, вы так красивы. Прямо в эти минуты, и во все последующие, а также предыдущие. Не той красотой, что вызывает вожделение, а той, от которой захватывает дух.  
Если они все умрут здесь, так почему бы и не сказать это. Если они все умрут, то какая уже будет разница?  
Беспомощное красивое существо, одна штука.  
Беспомощный некрасивый мальчик, одна штука.  
Беспомощная маленькая девочка, одна штука.  
И еще кролик.  
Алек знает, что вряд ли бы смог сказать такое.

Вирджил не может сделать и шага, но он идет. Держится за стену, и делает еще шаг, а затем еще и еще. Он замирает перед доспехом полковника Спенсер, спрашивает ее, зачем она привела сюда смерть для мафусаилов — Алек не видит выражения его лица, но слышит его голос, и он все так же спокоен, будто бы Вирджил знал, что все так сложится.  
Спустя несколько минут становится ясно, почему Вирджил так относительно невозмутим — гетто закрывается через пятнадцать минут. Ловушка захлопывается, и солдаты вынуждены отступить. Полковник Спенсер отдает хлесткие приказы, обжигает взглядом, полным бессильной ярости, мафусаила, испортившего ей удовольствие от бойни в гетто.  
Алек видит, как граф снова падает — таких падений у него наверняка будет еще много. Вирджил падает и больше не встает — легкая добыча для солдат, и все же люди замирают в растерянности, а потом голос полковника подстегивает их, и они подходят ближе.  
Вирджил закрывает гетто, и теперь его не убьют, это же очевидно. Его не расстреляют в упор серебряными пулями, не сожгут под безжалостными ультрафиолетовыми лампами.  
Алек видит, как графа Манчестерского волокут прочь, нимало с ним не церемонясь.  
В Тауэр. Графа Манчестерского, монстра из гетто, заключат в Тауэре для последующего допроса и казни.  
Алеку очень страшно, но в одном он уверен твердо: казнен граф точно не будет. Уж точно не сегодня и не завтра.  
Он видел, как Вирджил попытался встать на ноги, и тут же получил удар кулаком в лицо. Видел, как мотнулась в сторону его светловолосая голова, и как бессильно скользнули его руки по рукам человека, схватившего его за шею. Слышал, как хрустнул тонкий нос Вирджила от следующего удара.  
Он знал: это все закончится. Вирджил будет жить.  
Когда ты — папа римский, бюрократическая возня не кажется такой уж непреодолимой преградой. Иногда так удобно, когда тебя считают слабоумным мальчиком, не способным ни на что, кроме заикающегося лепета.  
Брат Эндрю торжественно провозглашает с неимоверным, неоправданным пафосом: вампиру постоянно делают инъекции серебра. Он не причинит вам вреда, ваше преосвященство. Можете приблизиться без опасений.  
Алек едва подавляет нервный смех, но потом ему становится страшно: что, если Вирджил, считая его главной причиной вторжения в гетто, переполнен ненавистью? То, что он был вежлив и обходителен с Алеком, может еще ровным счетом ничего не значить. Алек так часто ошибался в людях, так неужели пришла пора ошибиться в одном конкретном мафусаиле?  
Когда Вирджил поднимает голову, то Алек видит, что его лицо залито кровью. Никакая рана не умаляет его совершенства, наоборот — даже будучи избитым и уставшим, Вирджил остается таким же невыносимо красивым, таким пугающе юным.  
Синяки наверняка уже зажили, и Алек вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что на секунду пожалел об этом.  
Все закончилось, — хочет сказать Алек. Даже если вам делали эти инъекции, вы сможете сбежать из этой тюрьмы. Вы ведь сильнее обычного человека в десять раз. Вы сможете сбежать и спасти Анжелику.  
Вы можете так много всего, а я... я, тот, кто ничего не может, так рад оказаться полезным.  
Вирджил смотрит на него долгим взглядом, и Алек понимает: он сказал это вслух, и от этого неожиданно становится так удушающе стыдно.  
— Вы — тот, кто может все, — говорит Вирджил, и улыбается испачканными в крови губами.  
Алек вкладывает в ладонь Вирджила отмычку, гладит его пальцы, будто бы случайно; такая жалость, что он сегодня надел эти перчатки, и оттого не может прикоснуться к Вирджилу напрямую.  
Алек собирается умереть, едва за ним успевает захлопнуться дверь тюремной камеры: огромный человек с ножом нависает над ним, и мысли испуганными зайцами уносятся прочь. Бежать некуда, но даже желай он этого — двинуться с места он не может.  
Цепь впивается в тело убийцы, отбрасывает его грузное тело в сторону. Вирджилу потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы открыть замок и освободиться от серебряных цепей. Вирджил — куда совершенней всех мафусаилов, которых встречал Алек, и сейчас это невероятное существо собирается его защитить — и видит бог, Алек чувствует мимолетную искру радости от того, что он слаб. Искра гасится волной беспокойства за Вирджила: он ведь снова был отравлен серебром, Алек же видел, как жадно впивались в его тело серебряные цепи.  
— Вы не ранены? — спрашивает Вирджил, и хочется ответить: я ранен, ранен вами, это уже навсегда, не надо меня спасать от этого. От вас.  
Убийца хватает Вирджила за волосы, с силой прикладывает его голову к полу несколько раз, наклоняется ближе, чтобы лучше видеть результат. Он собирается убить Вирджила, и ужас поднимается темной волной в груди Алека. Убийца отбрасывает Вирджила в сторону, и тот, тяжело ударившись о стену, медленно сползает на пол.  
Граф Манчестерский оглушен, все еще слаб из-за серебра. Неловко пытается встать, но тело подводит его, и Алек едва успевает протянуть вперед руку. Голова Вирджила падает на сгиб локтя Алека.  
Отец Трес появляется как раз тогда, когда Алек всерьез вознамерился умереть от ножа убийцы. Появление отца Треса дарит еще немного времени — неважно, что Алек сидит на раскуроченных плитах пола, и значение имеет только Вирджил.  
Хочется продлить этот момент, но тянуть нельзя. Алек помогает Вирджилу привстать, перекидывает его руку себе через шею, обнимает Вирджила за талию, трогает за запястье, на секунду сходя с ума от этой близости.  
Вирджил совсем не тяжелый — то ли действительно такой, то ли из последних сил пытается не навалиться на Алека.  
Алек ловит на себе его затуманенный взгляд, а потом случается невероятное: голова Вирджила наклоняется, мягко ложится на чужое плечо, силы совершенно его оставляют, как оставляют и Алека.  
Отец Трес смотрит бесстрастно и прямо, протягивает руку, и должно будто бы стать легче, но не становится — Вирджил безвольной куклой перекочевывает к Тресу.  
Вы тот, кто может все. Эти слова повторяет Алек раз за разом, и смысл не ускользает от него, а разум тверд, как и всегда, хоть и думает он не только о сказанном, но и об увиденном: слова раздвигают губы Вирджила, и он улыбается Алеку, и от этого так легко на душе.


End file.
